Andromeda: Forgotten Logs
by Tala-Lady-Of-Wolves
Summary: Love, Hope, Torture, Chaos and Caffeine. And did I mention its a HarperXOC.


**(Character Bio) Log One: This is Kiara age 6 I've lived with my grandmother sends I can remember don't know what happened to my mom. We're nomads of the Catarian species (think lycanthrope were tiger) and as of right now we're in Boston. I don't know much about what I am.**

Of all the nasty rotten things to happen. Why did I stray from my grandmother now I'm lost in the middle of Boston and there are Drago-Kazov after me......

"Epp" _Crash_

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine I think. Covered in garbage and slightly confused but fine. Why did you pull me in the garbage?"

"You looked like you where running from something."

"I was running from the Drago-Kazov, thank you for helping me my names Kiara Tigera Liana."

"I'm Seamus Zelazny Harper and we should probably stop breathing now." We both held our breath as a group of Nietzscheans run past us. I knew if they had wanted to they could have found us. I started grabbing for Harper as he apparently was grabbing for me both of us thinking the same thing._**They should have found us.** _Both of us started running at the same time in the opposite direction of the Nietzsheans knowing there where more around here somewhere. Suddenly he pulled me into a house. I listen closely and notice our run went unnoticed surprisingly.

"We should be safe in here I think"

"Really how come? Their Nietzsheans they probably heard us running."

"Well I'm a Catarian and I don't hear them coming so we lost them."

"What the hell is a Catarian?"

"Other then the fact that we're cat like humanoids I don't really know my grandmother won't tell me much."

"I would ask you more but I've learned over time not to ask questions."

"In truth I would tell you more really wither you asked or not but right now I need to find my grandmother and I'm starting to get to hungry to think clearly." At that point my stomach growled.

"Want to come home with me I'm sure my parents won't mind we have some food and then I can help you find your grandmother."

"I guess I mean I don't want to impose I know this is a refugee camp I don't really know how they work other then you guys don't get that much food."

"I'm sure we can spare some you don't seem to have anywhere else to go till you find your grandmother. How old are you anyways?"

"Well it may confuse you it confused me once upon a time. I'm six."

"Six! You look thirteen"

"I am thirteen at least by Catarian standards we age faster then humans I mean it levels out after a point but not till I hit adulthood."

"Let's go then before they find us you can explain all this later." We both exited the house quickly running towards the harbor side by side I knew it was the safest way to run with him. We got inside fast before anyone saw us. His mom was asleep and his dad was out. Rations had just been handed out so there was an ok amount he handed me some. I ate only enough for my stomach to stop growling for a couple hours I handed back what I hadn't touched.

"I don't have to eat as much as humans."

"Well let's try to find your grandmother then."

"It's dark out now we should wait till morning."

"No it'll be fine it's probably better that we try to find her when we won't have as much trouble sneaking around."

"We shouldn't go outside not tonight."

"Why."

"There are Magog there coming this way from all around here it doesn't sound like they'll be here long but we shouldn't go outside not tonight."

"Magog! Magog we're all gonna die."

"If I was older I could protect us from them. Then going out to look for my grandmother wouldn't be a problem but I'm just a kid I can't do anything to stop them from doing anything they want to do to us."

"We'll stay here wait for them to go then look for your grandmother as soon as you think it's safe to go outside that way they can't hurt us unless they find us. An lets just hope they don't find us."

"I'll be able to tell if they start making to get just that much to close to our position."

I pull a pair of goggles from my bag handing him a set "Here put these goggles on in case they do end up finding us not that it'll make much differents but at least they won't be able to use their paralytic venom."

"Great now we'll at least have a fighting chance. What else do you have in that little bag of trick of yours anyways?"

"Just some shiny things an things that make funny noises anything that could or has helped me when facing Magog and Nietzsheans really. I got an eye full of that venom the Magog have got in them it was not a fun experience."

"How are you still alive?"

"My grandmother saved me but I really screwed up the hunt we where on pretty bad lost a weeks worth of food cause of it."

"Wait hunt you don't eat humans do you?"

"Nope no humans mostly just animals and some plants to help our digestion but once when there was no food grandma made me eat a Magog they taste disgusting my grandmother said its cause we shouldn't eat them or any other fairly intelligent being."

"Well that's good to know we should probably get some sleep soon so we won't be to tired to get away from them if they do show up." he handed me a blanket. I smiled happily and toke it nodding an unspoken thank you but he understood it. We both laid down and when to sleep knowing all to well the Magog could show up at any moment.

* * *

Next one should be up in the next few days. oh and if you know of any andromeda websites they would be helpful. oh and I forgot the disclaimers I don't own any of andromeda how ever the Cataraian and Kiara Tigera Liana are mine. have a nice day hope to hear of you back here real soon and I do hope you enjoy this story. Tala out.


End file.
